Frases insoportables
by dani155
Summary: Esta idea surgio despues de leer miles de veces  las mismas frases en diferentes historias... esto lo hago sin intension de ofender a nadie... los capitulos seran muuuuuy cortos asi q pasen y lean...
1. Chapter 1

**Frases insoportables**

_Es solo algo que se me ocurrio derrepente... despues de leer las mismas frases una y otra vez... y otra vez... mmmm y otra vez_

¿Cuantas veces no hemos leido la siguiente frase?:

_**"[Inserte nombre aqui] tenia un cuerpo escultural y musculoso gracias al quiddich"**_

¿Es en serio?

Que alguien me explique ¿como un deporte en el que solo se esta montado sobre una escoba puede hacer que te salgan musculos hasta... en los musculos?

Lo mas que ejercitan son los ojos y quizas uno que otro dedo porfavos...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuantas veces no hemos leído:**

Draco (esta vez el Slytherin será nuestro ejemplo) había estado toda la vida enamorado de Hermione aunque no era su tipo. Había estado con miles mucho más hermosas, ninguna se le resistía... Pero a pesar de sus encantos de conejo procreador ella no le hacia caso, es más ni siquiera lo miraba...

Así que eh, en vez de conquistarla mejor me dedicó a insultarla todos los días y a acostarme con toda cosa que se mueva. Seguro así me hace caso...

xx¡xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

gracias por sus comentarios y consejos :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuantas veces no hemos leído:**

(Draco seguirá siendo nuestro conejillo de indias xD)

Luego de miles de capítulos, (en ocasiones solo uno) de peleas, engaños y cosas por el estilo al fin están los protagonistas en plena habitación a punto de hacer el amor

-Oh Hermione he es esperado tanto esto... Bla bla bla... Siempre te he amado…. bla bla bla… nunca te dejare… bla bla bla

_Luego de transcurrida la acción (que no describiré xD) _

- Te amo hermione... Bla bla bla… nunca te dejare bla bla bla ... Has sido la única que… bla bla bla

- Ahora pase a ser otra en tú lista - dice Hermione con cara triste

- ¿Otra? ¿De que hablas?

- Se que te has acostado con medio castillo

- ¿Que...? Pero Hermione... Tú has... Sido la primera - dice Draco ruborizándose - siempre te espere porque yo te amo y... Bla bla bla bla

_**Sí, así que nuestro macho alfa pasa a ser un joven inocente y virginal ¿típico no?**_

_**xsxxxxxxxxxzxXxxxxxxx**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios a : **_

_**Isabel,**_

_**Smithback,**_

_**Gushu,**_

_**Itzel,**_

_**Mama shmi**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuantas veces no hemos leído:**

Hermione termina siendo hija de Voldemort, nieta de Dumbledore, descendiente de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Merlin, Morgana y hasta de David Beckham al mismo tiempo.

Como que hicieron como los hamster... todos contra todos

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios :D me complacen muchoooo. .. y bueno respecto a uno en el especial, se q el titulo es frases insoportables pero tambien hablare de situaciones... y como habia dicho . no espero ofender a nadie**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuantas veces no hemos leído:**

"_Hermione toda su vida había sido un ratón de biblioteca come libros…"_

De verdad que ya me fastidia esa frase, hasta me están cayendo mal los pobres ratoncitos.

La pobre Hermione debe tener dolores de barriga a menudo por comer tanto papel

Y a todas estas ¿porque ratón? ¿Por que no jirafa o gato u ornitorrinco?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Gracias x los comentarios :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola, de verdad gracias por sus comentarios... y x favor recuerden q sto solo es x diversion... pero como q no estoy logrando divertirlas mucho..._

_pd: algunas de ustedes me dieron unas ides ¿sera q puedo usarlas?_

**xxxxxxcxcxcxccxxxxxx**

**Cuantas veces no hemos leído:**

Hermione ya no quería ser un [insert animal aquí] ( bueno discutido el punto anterior ya dejemos en paz a los pobres ratones e inserte el animal de su preferencia) de biblioteca cambiaría radicalmente

Así que me recortare la falda 20 centímetros, le quitase varios botones a la camisa, me ajustare más la túnica y acosare a toda cosa movible. Así ya no pareceré ratón de biblioteca.

_**Claro Hermione ahora parecerás zorra de biblioteca **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cuantas veces no hemos leído:**

Hermione y Draco tienen una relación tormentosa, ella lo ama porque le encanta su forma de insultarla y el la ama y por eso se acuesta con todas en sus narices… y de pronto aparece el príncipe azul (Casi siempre moreno, altos, ojos verdes, inteligente, dulce, bueno en el quiddich, con un cuerpaso (por el quiddich claro esta) y por su puesto Frances ) y además queda perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero nuestra Hermione no lo puede amar es que le gustan mas los intentos de mortifagos con el cabello decolorado asi que lo rechaza y es infeliz por siempre


	8. Chapter 8

**Cuantas veces no hemos leído:**

Draco y Hermione son prefectos y premios anuales y ¿a que no adivinan? Les dan una torre para ellos solitos… Si, estoy segura que fue idea de Dumbledore darle a dos adolescentes con las hormonas bailando tap una torre para que duerman juntos


	9. Chapter 9

**Cuantas veces no hemos leído:**

Esta Hermione caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo cuando aparece Draco

-Hermione espera - la toma del brazo con cara de circunstancia - eso que viste no es lo que piensas... Se que estábamos desnudos y besándonos... Y en una cama... Y yo le decía cosas calientes pero es que nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos

- Déjame Malfoy no se porque, llamalo intuición femenina, pero se que mientes -

- No yo...

- Sueltala - Snape llega con cara de pocos amigos tomando a Hermione en sus brazos

- Sueltala tú quejicus ella es mía - Sirius aparece de la nada

- Dejen ya la discusión, Hermione no es un objeto - dice Lupin con cara de cansancio - además ella me ama a mi

- Discúlpen perro Herrmione va a salírr conmigo está noche así que no la molesten - Krum llega lucíendo sus enormes cejas

- Hey... Sueltenla... Ella es mía... no, es mia - se escuchan miles de voces llenando el pasillo (que ya parece vagón de metro de china) hasta Sesshomaru anda por hai

_Si. Todos, todos, todos hasta el calamar gigante de Hogwarts estan locos por Hermione. Tipico no._

_**Hola, bueno para los que me han dicho que ese ejemplo de que draco resulta ser virgen es muy gay y demás cosas, creanlo lo he leído -.- y la excusa de el fue q las mujeres decían eso para hacer creer q estaban con el y así fue extendiendose el rumor...**_

_**PD: Mil Gracias x sus comentarios me dan animos**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bueno chicas :) regreséee :) espero no esten molestas y que les guste el capítulo**_

**Cuantas veces no hemos leído:**

Están todos en las mazmorras en una típica clase de pociones, Neville ya daño su poción, Harry ya tiene su cero y Snape a insultado y humillado a los Griffyndor en fin todo normal

Hasta que Snape se levanta y le da una patada al caldero de Hermione

- Está castigada Granger - dijo el profesor seriamente pero internamente muy feliz ya que había sido **muy disimulado** al buscar una excusa para ver a solas a la Griffyndor y Hermione en vez de protestar o decir algo sólo asiente mirando al piso.

Ella deseaba estar a solas con el ya que llevaba todo la vida enamorada de Snape, es que es tan fácil enamorarse de alguien que te insulta, humilla e ignora cada día…

Hermione suspiro

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Está es una típica escena de castigo con Snape, todas las que he leído ella daña su poción por estar embobada viéndolo o el le hace algo al caldero**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Cuantas veces no hemos leído:**

Snape y Hermione están a punto de consumar su amor en la habitación del profesor.

Está todo tenuemente iluminado, la ventana está adornada por cortinas negras (nótese que hay ventana en una mazmorra que está en el subsuelo) al igual que la cama y almohadas

_Paremos aquí por favor ¿Porque las sábanas de Snape siempre son negras? Por favor repitan conmigo: Snape no es Dracula, Snape no es un murcielago y por ende no tiene que vivir en una cueva obscura y decorada de negro._

Ok procesado esto está bien que el hombre se amargado y gruñón pero no es razón para deprimir a su cama

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Gracias por sus comentarios ^-^ entre mas comenten mas rapido actualizo (no es chantaje xD)**_


End file.
